baldi_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Mangleiscool57/Mangle's Guide to Bloons: Part 1: Bloons
Hey guys! So, I've been playing the Bloons TD games. And they are cool! However, there are a bunch of Bloon types and towers in those games! That's why I made this guide! In this part, I'll be covering the Bloons! So buckle up and grab your darts, this is a long one! Here we GO! NORMAL BLOONS: Red Bloon: The most basic Bloon ever. It is slow and has 1 HP. Nothing is inside it! Blue Bloon: Nope, nobody got a power pellet. It is slightly slow and has 1 HP. It has a red bloon inside. Green Bloon: We're racking up speed! This Bloon goes at a medium speed and has 1 HP. It has a blue bloon inside. Yellow Bloon: Things are getting fast! This is slighty fast and has 1 HP. There's a green bloon inside this. Pink Bloon: This is TOO fast! This Bloon is fast and has 1 HP. It has a yellow bloon inside! Ok. We've reached the end of this section. Let's move on to the next Bloons! BLOONS THAT ARE IMMUNE TO STUFF: Black Bloon: Black? What a dark color. This bloon is fast and has 1 HP. It may be small, but it contains 2 Pink Bloons. Bombs don't work on these. White Bloon: White? What a bright color. This bloon is fast and has 1 HP. It, too, is small, but contains 2 Pink Bloons. It is immune to most ice effects. Zebra Bloon: Black and White Bloons are not nice, but this is mayhem! It is fast and has 1 HP. It contains a Black and White Bloon, so it is immune to Bombs and most ice effects. Purple Bloon: New games, new Bloons! It has 1 HP and is as almost as fast as a Pink Bloon. It has 2 Pink Bloons inside. It is considered the opposite of the Lead Bloon. Speaking of the Lead Bloon, let's get to that one now! Lead Bloon: It should be called the METAL BLOON. It is slow and has 1 HP. As a fortified Bloon, it has 4 HP. It contains 2 Black Bloons. Because of its protective metal outside part, sharp stuff won't work, try bombs instead. Wow, that's done... Let's move on to the next section. OTHER BLOONS: Rainbow Bloon: That's a lot of color! This bloon has 1 HP and is fast. It contains 2 Zebra Bloons. Ceramic Bloon: They were called Brown Bloons before. It has 10 HP and is very fast. It contains 2 Rainbow Bloons. While the Glue Gunner targets it, it won't be slowed down. As a Fortified Bloon, it has 20 HP. Ok, now we move on to the special Bloons! SPECIAL BLOONS: Camo Bloons: Where are they? These Bloons have the same stats as the color/type they are. They can only be seen by some towers/upgrades. (e.g. Dart Monkey's Enhanced Eyesight) Regen Bloons: I never knew hearts could be a bad shape. In addition to the stats of the Bloon's color, it will regain its layers if only partially popped! Fortified Bloons: What are those things on these anyway, shields? This special gives the Bloon it is applied to more HP. It only works on Lead, Ceramic, and some Bloons that look like...blimps? Speaking of the blimps, we'll move on to these. But be careful, they are tough in the game. M.O.A.B CLASS BLOONS: M.O.A.B: It stands for "Massive Ornary Air Blimp". These blimps have 200 HP! Wow! It is slow though. As a Fortified Bloon, it has 400 HP. It releases 4 Ceramic Bloons. Fans call it "Mother of all Bloons". B.F.B: It stands for "Brutal Floating Behemoth". It is slow like the M.O.A.B, but has 700 HP! As a Fortified Bloon, it has 1,400 HP. It releases 4 M.O.A.B's. Fans call it "Big Fat Bloon". And No, It's not the youtube series. Z.O.M.G: It stands for "Zeppelin Of Mighty Gargantuaness" (What a mouthful!). It is slow, but has a whopping 4,000 HP! As a Fortified Bloon, it has 8,000 HP!!! It releases 4 B.F.B's. Fans call it "Zoh My God". I guess that fan-name makes sense. D.D.T: It stands for "Dark Dirigible Titan". It is very fast and has has double the HP of a M.O.A.B, having 400 normally and 800 as a Fortified Bloon! But here's the bad stuff. It has the properties of a zebra bloon, camo bloon, and lead bloon. That means bombs, most ice effects, and sharp stuff won't work and towers/upgrades that can see camo will target it! YIKES!! It releases 4 Camo Regen Ceramic Bloons. B.A.D: It stands for "Big Airship of Doom". It is very slow, but has 20K HP normally and 40K HP as a Fortified Bloon! It contains 3 D.D.T's and 2 Z.O.M.G's, all of which are fortified. Well, you made it to the end. How long did it take you to read this? Well, probably 10 minutes. In part 2, I'll tell you about every tower in Bloons Monkey City. Good Bye! Category:Blog posts